Final Fantasy Leaf
by L33t Horo
Summary: Fate gave Naruto a reprive from his world... but what has he landed himself into? a FFVIIxNaruto x-over No pairings yet... send pairing ideas with your reason as to why it should be
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Leaf

A Naruto/ Final Fantasy VII crossover fanfiction

Welcome to L33t_horo's Fanfiction once more… thank you so much for your continuing support and your votes… I am glad you like my work… please review all of my works if you please… I wish to know how to better myself in here. I know I have not finished updating ALL of my works but it is because I ran out of inspiration… but I will get to them once I find my muse once more. Well I hope you like my new fic.

I don't own Final Fantasy (SquareEnix) nor do I own Naruto

Chapter 1: Partings and a new world

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two most colossal techniques collide

"We will always be friends"

The attack then created a swirling black vortex… then an explosion

"NARUTO!!!" a person with silver hair yelled

Then from the explosion a lone person was flung out into the forest… it was Uchiha Sasuke

He managed to escape thanks to someone who was watching from afar

"kuhuhuhu… my new vessel… is coming to me" said the person

Kakashi scanned the whole area… but it was no use… he couldn't find it… the body of his sensei's son… Naruto

Kakashi fell to the floor… as he cursed his own wretched existence… he couldn't be of help to his sensei… he didn't pay enough attention to his sensei's son, his best pupil now turned rogue…

He picked up his Icha Icha paradise book and cut them in half

"It's high time I stopped that… I got to man up… and break the news to everyone" Kakashi said

Kakashi returned to the hidden leaf village

Sakura ran towards Kakashi but stopped at seeing him alone…

"Kakashi-sensei, where are they… where is Sasuke…and Naruto" Sakura said

"Sakura… Sasuke… he managed to escape before I got to them… and Naruto… I am sorry… but I couldn't find him… I have to assume… he's… gone" Kakashi said as he turned around as he allowed Sakura to process the information she just received.

"Sasuke… and Naruto… gone?" Sakura said

"No… Sasuke is only gone… Naruto… he is MIA or even… KIA" Kakashi said somberly

"NOOOOOOOO!... not Naruto… that idiot… he didn't have to go that far… I would be content if at least he tried… but now… the idiot…* sob* Whahhhaaaaa!!!" Sakura cried her eyes out

"Sakura… is time I did this… I am going to train you for a while… is what I should have done with you and Naruto from the beginning" Kakashi said as he took Sakura to her house… she had too much to deal with at the moment and was emotionally drained

**Somewhere else entirely**

"Where the heck am I!" Yelled a blond boy in clad orange

"**YOU LITTLE FOOL!!! YOU HAD TO BACK UP AT THE LAST MOMENT… YOU STUPID TWIT… BECAUSE OF YOU WE ARE NOW IN THE VOID OF THE REALITY**" a powerful voice said

"Kyuubi?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Naruto yelled

"**The powers of both techniques amplified by my youki was powerful enough to create a gravity irregular singularity, with the power amplified by my youki the singularity made a tear in the space-time continuum thus creating the Schrödinger's cat effect"** Kyuubi said

"the what, whose cat effect?" Naruto said what he could muster to understand of what Kyuubi said

"**.Fucked**" Kyuubi said nice and simple

"Ah… why didn't you just say so" Naruto asked

"**I wonder myself as well… your puny brain is only suited for combat after all… like an animal**" Kyuubi said

"You are not helping" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at the beast

"**There is but one chance… one shot one opportunity that we got, so you better choose** (A/N Got that from an EMinM rap lol) **we can go to another dimension… and work from there… I can't choose which dimension to go… at least now that I am almost tapped out"** Kyuubi said

"Very well… I could use the vacation from work" Naruto said

All of Kyuubi's youki gathered onto Naruto and it created a 4 tailed shroud… then 5…. And then slashed through the dimension barrier

Naruto then was sucked as his shroud protected him from the WAY more harmful effects of the dimension shuffling and atomic reconfiguration (A/N: I know… big words… deal with it)

A big flash of light then tear out on the blackness and was swallowed whole

**Somewhere else**

A young girl was tending a small flower garden inside a torn down church… it was night but she loved the flower garden… the flowers gave her a sense of calmness

Then the black sky was covered by a red/crimson star… that was falling

It came from the sky… a crimson star and it fell into the church she was in

"AGH!" the girl cried as she ducked away

The "star" then begun to unravel… a monster came from it… it looked demonic in appearance

"ROAR!!!" the monster roared as he stretched himself

The girl then looked up… the crimson monster with the 4 tails…

"you are in pain" she said in realization

The monster held his head and body in pain and agony

She crept a bit closer but the monster roared and tried to attack her… however his attacks found themselves to be missing his target…

As she crept closer, the monster skin begun to vanish… revealing none other than a blond boy… his face and body was greatly burned

Before passing out he saw the girl… running towards him

"Are you an angel?" the blond boy said

"You are the second person who has told me that" the girl said with a smile

"hahaha" the blonde laughed weakly, "so I guess I am not dead then?" he asked

"Afraid not… you still alive and well… you should be glad" the girl said

"I am sorry… but… I kinda… need… sleep" the blonde said before passing out

She put a blanket over him… and then a green light shined on him… his burns and wounds where instantly healed… however… there was one scar that wouldn't leave… it was one close to his heart… it looked like he was punctured with something and it healed very fast… but the scar wouldn't go…

"Poor child" the girl said as she lay to rest next to the mysterious blonde

**The next day**

The blonde woke up… his body was still suffering from yesterday's pain and hits

However he found his body refreshed… he was half expecting to be dead…

"Hello… it seems you are awake" the girl said as she smiled

"Ah… hello there… where am I?" the blonde said

"Well… you are in the sector 5 in the Midgar slums" she said with a sweet voice

"Midgar? Man… I think I was blown away… do you know where is Konoha?" Naruto asked

"Konoha? Never heard of that place before" the girl said

"_Damn… so what kyuubi told me is true then… I am on my own_" Naruto thought

"I am sorry… but I never got your name?" Naruto asked

"My name is Aerith… Aerith Gainsborough" Aerith said

"Ah… Aerith-chan… thank you so much for taking care of me" Naruto said as he stood up

"Eh?" Naruto said as he felt his body slump

"You shouldn't move…you still exhausted… from whatever happened last night" Aerith said

"What… what happened last night?" Naruto asked

"You where a monster… but you where in pain… your body was screaming in pain… something about the monster you was not right... Your body rejected the influence of it… and because the influence of whatever that was, was really strong… your body suffered" she said

"_Kyuubi, care to fill me in?"_ Naruto talked to his "prisoner"

"**Is as she says… my power can't be held by a mere human vessel… as strange as you are, you have not gone insane on 3 tails worth of my power… maybe because you where already broken… as they say… you can't break something that is already broken**" Kyuubi said

Naruto then realized his clothing was thorn and battered…

"Damn… I got nothing else on me" Naruto cursed

"Maybe I can help" Aerith said

"I don't really want to be a bother…" Naruto said as he was being dragged by Aerith

**In a shop in the slums**

Naruto and Aertih where trying on clothing for him… Naruto however had a suspicious stare on Aerith

"You… are enjoying this… aren't you?" Naruto said as he went into the fitting room

"Maybe a little" Aerith said with a smile

Naruto tried many different outfits till he got something remenesing of Cloud from Final Fantasy VII advent children movie… with a slight modification… rather than having a dragon he had a fox symbol

"I like it" Naruto said as he saw his reflection on the mirror

"Let me see!" Aerith said

"Wow! You look good" She said smiling

"But… Aerith… I got no money on me" Naruto said feeling bad

"I will help you… after all it will do you no good to be around looking like a beggar" Aerith said

She paid for the outfit and they left towards the church… Naruto was a bit confused… this was going way too fast for him

"Aerith… I REALLY want to repay you for all of this… at least let me fix the roof" Naruto said

"Thank you" Aerith said with a smile

"**You are a sucker to a woman with green eyes**" Kyuubi said

Naruto ignored the fox's teasing and begun to repair the roof of the church

"Say… what do you mean I was the second person?" Naruto said

"Someone a long time ago fell from that roof… someone I held dear to me… he told me the exact same things you said to me before you passed out" Aerith said as she looked as she was reminiscing something

Naruto finished fixing the roof… and landed on the ground… he saw the flowers for the first time

"Those are pretty flowers… reminds me of the small plants I used to have around my house" Naruto said

"Well… is time for me to get going" Aerith said

"Going? Where?" Naruto asked

"To sell my flowers of course" she said as she put a lot of beautiful flowers on a wicker basket

"Have a safe trip… I will look for a job somewhere to pay you back" Naruto said as he left

Naruto got a map of the slums and decided to visit something called 7th Heaven a local bar/tavern

"_If one thing I learned from the old man, information can be found in this joint_" Naruto thought

He entered the bar… the first thing that came to his mind was

"_OMG! Those are as big a Granny Tsunade's!!_" Naruto said as he saw the female bartender

Naruto walked up to the bar… however a big muscular black man impeded his walk to the bar

"Sorry brat… we don't serve kids in this join" he said as he pushed Naruto away from the bar

"What is your deal you overgrown ape-man!? I just wanted something to drink!" Naruto said in rage

A vein appeared in his head "What did you say boy?" the man asked

The bartender girl was trying to contain her giggles at this

"I said overgrown ape-man… maybe I should say it slower… ." Naruto said wording each word slowly

He got punched out of the store and broke a wall with his body

"Oh… IS ON!!!" Naruto said as he pulled himself up and walked into the bar

This time it was the big black man's turn to be thrown

"Shit… this kid packs a punch… almost like a SOLDIER" he said as he picked himself up

"RAH!!" Naruto said as he charged towards him

The man then fired a shot at Naruto… it hit him dead center in the stomach…

"DAMN! I HITTED HIM! I JUST KILLED A KID!" he yelled

However… the "kid" turned into a log. The Man scanned the area around him to see where the kid has gone…

A heel kick on the head was the response he got

"DAMN FUCKING SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR HEAD MADE OF!?" Naruto cursed as he nursed his heel

The man stood up but was a bit groggy… then he started to laugh

"Kid… I like you… let me get you a juice far ya" the man said as he pulled himself up

"That was all I wanted on the begening" Naruto said while looking at him with a hardened stare

"Sorry… is just we get a lot of brats trying to swipe some liccor" he said

"The name's Berret kid… what's yours?" Berret said

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said

"Hey Tiffa! How about some juice for Naruto here" Berret said as he scuffed Naruto's hair

"Coming right up" Tifa said as she served some juice for Naruto

"Here you go sweety" Tifa said as she patted Naruto on the head

He drank his juice and then asked them "Say… you know where I could get a gig or something for some money? I need any job right now… as long as fighting is involved I am your man" Naruto said

Berret then entered deep in thought… Tifa made a "no" sign with her head

Berret then sighed… however he decided to play along…

"come over tomorrow… maybe we can have something for you here" Berret said as Tifa nodded in agreement

Naruto thanked them both and left back for the church where Aerith was, Naruto was singing a happy tune as he left

"Berret… what were you thinking! You wanted to let that child join **us**?!"Tifa said

"Hey… that kid was able to handle me… he's as strong as someone in SOLDIER… I don't know…but I do not think anyone can be that strong and not be one… if we had a SOLDIER in our ranks" Berret said

"I still don't think we should let a child join us… is to dangerous" TIfa said

"Were you not seeing the ass-whopping that brat dished on me woman!" Berred said showing his bruises

"So? I do that on occasions when you try to get fresh with me when you get intoxicated" Tifa said

"Yeah… and you leave me a piece of smoldering pain… look that kid… he is as strong as you are now… imagine how much he would grow in battle" Berret said

"I still disapprove… we should be protecting the kids… not sending them on battle to suffer" Tifa said

"Didn't you see his eyes? He has seen a **lot** of combat already" Berret said as he gulped down his drink.

**Back on the church**

"Eh… I better take care of this garden while Aerith is out" Naruto said as he watered the plants

"Ah… Naruto… you are back… how did it go?" Aerith asked as she came back

"Well… I might get a job at a bar…" Naruto said

"Well good for you… please stay as long as you like here" Aerith said

Naruto then excused himself as he left for the back of the church to practice his Taijutsu

"RAH! HAA! KYAH!" Naruto yelled as he moved in a non fluid motion… none of his moves made sense… however the where random and unpredictable

"Man… I need someone to spar with… I know! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled

Aerith then made a double take… "SO MANY NARUTOS!"

"Okay guys… one rule only… kick ass!" Naruto said

All of the Naruto's had an all out brawl…. Each one punching and kicking the others… and disappearing in a white smoke

A kunai came flying and pierced one of the clones making him disappear

It was down to 10… Naruto (original) then decided to pull all the stops

"RASENGAN!" Naruto and the clones shouted as a ball of compressed chakra was formed

All 10 of them collided and was blown away by the powers of the technique(s)

Naruto was blown away to the feet of Aeirth

"Hey… you came to watch?" Naruto said

"Yeah… but what was that you used… to created replicas of yourself?" Aerith asked

"Ah… that… is a technique called Kage bunshin" Naruto said "It allows me to create clones of me, very useful for melle attacks and as shields in case of emergencies" Naruto said as he rested on the wall… his body was exhausted of the training

"Oh my… it seems like I am going to be a dedicated healer with him around" Aerith said

"hehehe sorry" Naruto said

**Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy Leaf

A Naruto/ Final Fantasy VII crossover fanfiction

Chapter 2: Jobs and the big breasted nee-chan

Morning came to the slums… (not that you could tell… since a big dish was hanging over it) and Naruto woke up… the smells of the flowers lingered in the air

Naruto felt refreshed… and the smell of flowers was invigorating and he felt at peace

Aerith was still asleep… Naruto smiled as he left in complete silence

He jumped from roof to roof as he found the bar he's been last time…

*knock Knock knock*

Naruto knocked the door of the bar and the door opened… it was empty

"Hello? Berret told me to come here today… something about a job?" Naruto said

Out of the blue 2 persons came and attacked him… one of them had long flowing red hair tied on a pony tail… the other was a tall man… bald

"Who are you?" Naruto said as he dodged the attack but was knicked by one of them

"Aww… shit! We attacked a kid" the one with red hair said

"We got the wrong target" said the tall man

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing here" Naruto said in a dangerous tone

"Whoa kid… stay back… we don't wanna hurt ya, yo… we just looking for some troublesome individuals" said the person with red hair

"Then why did you break into this bar" Naruto said growling

"Whoa kid… take it easy… the owner of this bar… we are looking for her" the tall guy said

Naruto then disappeared

"TAH!" Naruto yelled as he came from above

"What the-! Yo!" the guy with red hair said as he was drop-heeled in the head

"Reno!" said the tall one

"Yeah… this kid is strong Rude… but let's show the brat why he shouldn't mess with grown-ups, Yo" Reno said

He pulled what looked like a metal rod of sorts… while Rude charged in

Naruto made his kunai appear in his hands and parried Reno's attack as he used it as leverage to avoid Rude's attack

Naruto managed to avoid both of them while kicking his asses

"GET OUT OF THIS BAR!" Naruto yelled as he kicked them outside

"UFFF!!" Reno yelled as he landed on the pavement

"Ouch" Rude said

"And stay out!" Naruto said as he closed the door

"Did we just got our asses handed by a brat, yo?" Reno said

"Yeah… this brat… he has the strength comparable to a SOLDIER first class… maybe a little less but still" Rude said

"Yo, this is the first time I heard you talk for so long" Reno said

"Don't get used to it" Rude said

"Shall we get serious?" Reno said

Rude nodded and entered into the bar once more

"I SAID GET OUT!" Naruto said as he made a familiar hand-sign

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled

In the bar, 20 replicas of Naruto appeared

"OKAY THIS IS ABSURD!!! HOW THE HELL IS THIS FAIR Yo!?" Reno yelled as he saw the 20 Naruto's smile evilly

***CRASH BONK CRASH SMASH***

Reno and Rude then where flung into the street once more… this time on their face (Rude) had the word "bald idiot" and "meat head", Reno's hair was cut uneven in some places and had bruises and cuts all over… same as Rude

Berret and Tifa arrived to see both Rude and Reno on the floor moaning in pain

"The hell happened to those two?" Berret said

"Monster… blond monster yo" Reno said in agonizing manner

Tiffa entered into the bar as he saw Naruto cleaning up

"Ah… morning nee-chan… hope you don't mind me cleaning up" Naruto said

"Ah… so you are the "blond monster" those two were talking about" Tiffa said as she tied up the mystery of those two

"Hahaha… you did those two really good man" Berret

"So… about the job" Naruto said as he looked at Berret

"Look kid… let me be real honest-like, the kind of "jobs" we do… are really dangerous… you can even die" Berret said

"Eh? Really? Then is perfect… that was what my "old" job was all about… protecting people, killing people… etc etc etc" Naruto said

"You actually killed someone?" Berret asked

"No… but is gonna come sooner or later right?" Naruto said

Berret looked at Tiffa who sighted in defeat

"Okay… we got a "job"… we need to blow a mako reactor in here" Berret said

"Ah… say… what is a mako reactor?" Naruto asked

"You mean you don't… damn it… doesn't matter… we need to blow that shit sky-high" Berret said

"Hey Berret!" said Tiffa, "I found someone who can help us"

"Eh?" Berret said as he looked at the person coming in

He was short (compared to Berret) and carried carried a huge sword, like Zabusa…and he was blond and had blue eyes… however his eyes where cold and uncaring… they looked at the new comer then at Naruto.

"Is this boy your son?" Tiffa asked

Cloud was just about to face-fault into the floor and breaking a table in the process when he composed himself

"No… as far as I know… I am an orphan…" Naruto said

"Sorry… I didn't mean to-" Tiffa said

"Is okay… I am 13… I am used to it, I lived alone all my life" Naruto said

"This guys is an ex-SOLDIER too!" Tiffa said

"Eh? A SOLDIER? I don't trust those guys" Berret said while looking at the SOLDIER

"Say…why don't we see how strong these two blondes are… that way we can see if they can be of any use" Berret added

"I got no problem" Cloud said

They left for the outside and Naruto hardened his stare as he looked at Cloud

"_His eyes… they are like Sasuke's… full of hatred_" Naruto thought

Cloud charged in with his buster sword and stabbed Naruto who puffed out and turned into a log

"_What the-!"_ Cloud thought as he received a uppercut from bellow

"Naruto… thank goodness" Tiffa said as he released her breath

Naruto then took out a kunai and parried Clouds sword attack then he shouted something

"BRAVER!" Cloud yelled as he jumped sky-high

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he begun to "rub" the air around him… a ball filled with energy begun to form creating what appeared to be a highly condensed energy attack

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he launched the attack at Cloud's Buster Sword

Both attacks cancelled each other and where both blown away by each other's techniques

"INCREDIBLE! THAT BRAT CAN ACTUALLY GO TOE TO TOE WITH A SOLDIER FIRST CLASS" Berret said smiling

Tiffa however has concerned about the young one

Cloud broke away from the rubble, almost unharmed with just a bunch of small cuts and bruises

Naruto was nowhere to be found; they all looked for him around

Then Cloud received a second uppercut directly to his chin… Naruto had gone underground and jumped out when Cloud had his defense dropped

"Hehehe… got you" Naruto said as both Cloud and Naruto collapsed to the floor

Cloud looked at Naruto "You are really strong for a brat… you a SOLDIER too?" Cloud said

"I keep hearing that… what the hell is a SOLDIER?" Naruto said

"Wait… you don't know someone name Hojo… or Sephiroth?" Cloud asked

"No… should I?" Naruto said

"You are strong… I even thought you might been a SOLDIER because of your eyes" Cloud said

"Eh? Naruto asked

"SOLDIER's eyes are blue or green… as a side effect the mako has in the body" Cloud said

"Whatever you are… I can tell you… you are not normal human" Cloud added

Naruto then balled his fist in anger

"It doesn't matter… I just doing this job I been hired to do" Cloud said as he picked himself up

"Jess… full of sunshine ain't he" Naruto said as Tiffa helped him to stand up

"You okay sweety?" Tiffa said with a smile

Naruto was trying his hardest not to look at the great cleavage before him

"y-yeah… I am fine" Naruto said as he blushed "Just let me get a few thigns ready… you say we are going to blow a reactor thingy right? Let me see what I can do about the bang"

They left after a short preparation… they arrived onto the sector with the reactor

Then a few MPs come over

"STOP! YOU ARE TRESSPASSING PRIVATE PROPERTY OF SHINRA-!" one yelled

Cloud took care of them swiftly and with cold precision

They all went inside however Naruto took a different route… he jumped upwards and climbed on the rails to keep climbing

"That kid keeps doing crazy ass things" Berret said as he went into the complex

As Naruto reached the top… he found someone in there… it was a man with long flowing silver hair… he was dressed in black and single black wing emerged from him

He then turned around and saw Naruto… "Who are you?" the person said

"Crap! I been found out!" Naruto cursed himself

"No matter… I will send you back to the Life Stream" said the person

He then attacked Naruto swiftly, Naruto managed o make a substitution in time

"Strange technique… no matter… you will die" the person said as he charged once more

Naruto parried with his kunai as he dodged his attacks…

"So young… and you can keep with me… yet I sense mother is not in you… I sense something else…. Something vile and rotten" the person said

Naruto grabbed his stomach unconsciously

"My name is Sephiroth… you best remember it next time we meet child of darkness" Sephiroth said as he jumped and flew away

Naruto was on the verge of collapsing…

He just felt it… fear... fear for his life… like **that time**… when he first meet Zabusa… but millions of times worse

"Who was that guy?" Naruto said as he shock the effects of himself

"_**That man… he is no ordinary mortal… his powers… they might even rival my own… interesting pest**_" Kyuubi said

"Sephiroth… so this is the guy Cloud talked about…" Naruto said

"Crap! I gotta get with the rest of the people! Time to come down with a bang! Kuchiose no jutsu!" Naruto said as he gathered an impressive amount of chakra

A huge toad came and landed on the building… it was the Toad boss summon

"NARUTO!? I thought you were dead!! Where the heck where you!? Where the heck are WE?" Gamabunta said

"No time for that… I need you to make some demolition for me!" Naruto said.

"Ok… got it!" Gamabunta said

He jumped up high and landed with a tremendous force… the building came crumbling down… Gamabunta made so much damage that they reached some of the sub-basements

"GIAH! What was that" Tiffa said as he fell on the floor due to the shockwaves, Berret was hanging by a tube and Cloud used his buster sword to keep on balance

"HEY GUYS!! DID I MISS ANYTHING?!" Naruto yelled as he was on the top of Gamabunta's head

"T-toad?" Tiffa said as she looked at the huge toad

She fainted… she apparently dislikes toads

"Well crap" Naruto cursed

"Sorry… I wasn't expecting someone to dislike toads like that" Naruto said

"Never mind that… but what does the big fella can do?" Berret asked

"Anyone can make a fire?" Naruto said with a smirk

"TOAD OIL!" Gamabunta yelled

"FIRA!" Berret yelled as his arm-gun generated a stream of fire

The thing begun to burn white

"Let's get out of here" the yelled as Cloud grabbed Tiffa and made a run for it

As they ran Berret said to meet at the train station on sector 8, Cloud and Naruto decided to stick together

"Cloud hand Tiffa to me… they way you are carrying her…. It looks too rough" Naruto said

Cloud put Tiffa as he carried her on his back… they ran all the way and then Cloud decided to further split up…

Clod ran down the streets until he came across with a peculiar girl

"Excuse me… what happened?" the flower girl asked

"Nothing… hey,listen... Don't see many flowers around here" Cloud said

"Oh these? Do you like them? They are only a Gil" the flower girl said

"sure… I'll buy one' Cloud said as he paid for the flower

"Oh thank you! Here you are!" the flower girl said as she handed him the flower

Cloud then begins to walk away… however many Shinra soldiers surround him afterwards… he was pressed behind the rails and he jumps… landing on the train

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

"Uff… huff… damn… Shinra sure has a lot of manpower going on here" Naruto said as he was just about finished with his 13th guard

"Eh? Where am I?" Tiffa asked waking up

"FINALLY! I bee running around all day… Berret said something about sector 8… but I think I am lost… and those Shinta soldiers don't look like the nice bunch right now" Naruto said as he ran up the wall with Tiffa….

"Hey… where do you think you are touching mister?" Tiffa said

"SORRY BUT RIGHT NOW WE GOT TO GET TO SECTOR 8… AND I DOUBT YOU CAN DO WHAT I AM DOING!" Naruto said as he jumped from building to building

"You should totally teach me to do that" Tiffa said with a smile

"Less chatting more direction pointing!" Naruto said

"THE TRAIN! I LEAVING!!" Tiffa yelled

"COME ON! COME ON COME ON COMEON!!" Naruto yelled as he made a desperate dash for it

Naruto then jumped while holing Tiffa and landed on the train… unfortunately his footing slipped and rolled forward along with Tiffa, they fell down a open compartment from the roof and landed in a compromising position in front of everyone

"uh… hello guys?" Naruto said

"This isn't what it looks like?" Tiffa said

"Naruto! Yo sly dog you" Berret said as he patted Naruto's back… forcing the air out of his lungs

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" Naruto and Tiffa yelled in unison

They laughed as they reached the bar once more and rested for a while

End chapter 2


End file.
